retun of the trixter
by 3rd-petrovas-the-charm
Summary: Loki, God of Mischief, returns to Earth under Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D. observation and decides to remind them all why he is the "God of Mischief".
1. Chapter 1

**(Thor's pov)**

When we landed back on Asgard I took the Tesseract from Loki's grasp and gave it to the guards to take it to the vault.

When the guards came back from the vault they whisked Loki away to a prison cell that he would spend 3 years in till the time of his banishment.

Whereas for me, I would stay at Asgard as king, but seeing as I'm an Avenger Odin will serve as king when I cannot and the time when I am at Asgard I shall be the rightful king, (not saying my father is not a rightful king it is just no longer time to serve).

As for the Tesseract, that will be remade to be a portal that only the king can use.

**Later that night at earth… (Tony's pov) **

" But Pepper we need to do this, for the sake of the avengers maybe even the world" I said trying to convince Pepper to hold a party for the almighty Avengers, "but tony I don't think it is necessary and you know as well as I do that Fury would be furious." She had a valid point but I, being me and all my awesomeness, will have my party.

"Pepper I will have my party and we both know that and I will plan it myself or you could help but ether way I will get my party." I stated and Pepper was about to respond when Nick burst through the door and interrupted us, "Tony we have a dilemma that could use your help."

I agreed and he led me down to the top floor of the avengers tower, not being far as I had my office just 3 floors down. When we got there I saw the last thing I expected, a dark room. I look over to my right to where Nick was just standing and there was nothing. But then I was getting suspicious, so I look to left and there was, again, nobody. So I walked in to the room where the light was and I turned it on, and I was half expecting everyone to jump out and surprise me, well they didn't. So after I looked into the room more I realized nobody was there, so I turned to go back to my office and about half was down I heard a noise that sounded a lot like a party, so as always I when to investigate.

When I got to the room I looked in and there it was, my party, exactly how I wanted it.

**Meanwhile at Asgard… (Thor's pov)**

"I don't get it why can't I go down to earth father?" I questioned him, and he responded, "Because Thor you have only been home for a couple of hours and they can't possibly need you yet." He finished and I was furious, so I went down to see Loki.

"Hello brother." He greeted me, "nice to see you, no I'm kidding, what do you want Thor?"

"Well" I started, "I have happened to notice, as king, that you have been uncooperative. And I want to know why." I finished and he immediately responded, "Well that's a stupid question that you happen to know the answer to."

Loki was right, I did know the answer. "Well Loki I do have the power to banish you sooner if you would like?" I bargained with him, "father would never allow it" he said.

"O but he would, and he will." I stated. "In one week's time you will be striped of your armor and power, much like I was, and then you will be banished from Asgard to Earth, and on Earth you will be held captive at the Avenger's Tower."

He didn't respond back to me; he just simply sat there thinking.

I went back to my father's room, and once I got their father told me "Thor, I am allowing you to go back to Earth for a short time." He had changed him mind I didn't know why, I didn't plan on asking, and I just went down to the vault to retrieve the Tesseract and once I got it I went out to the bridge went back down to Earth.

**a/n :**

To quote my older sister (ForeverPrastonian) "(To write a review is) your way of saying 'Hey! Read this! The least you can do is keep on writing and posting! I actually took the time to REVIEW after all!"


	2. lokis plan

**Asgard… (General Pov)**

"We are all here today to witness the stripping of the power of a god." Thor started his speech meanwhile just below him in the prison cell's Loki was being escorted up to the place where his all his powers were going to be stripped, or so everyone thought, but really on earth he had stored some of his godly powers, just un case something like this happened.

Once Loki got up to the place Thor started his speech again, "Loki, god of mischief, you are being stripped of your powers because of what happen on earth." "You will also be banished to earth." Odin stated when Thor finished.

After the extracting of powers, Thor and Loki went down to earth.

When they got to the avengers tower Thor dragged Loki down to Dr. Banner's office so that he could look over Loki, just in case something happened to him. Because even after all Loki has done to him they were still brothers.

Natasha was the only person in dr. banners office when Loki and Thor arrived, and she spoke up when they got there by saying, "hello Thor, dr. banners is busy, something with tony, so he told me to wait here for you and _him._" "Ok" Thor responded, "He is unconscious right now so should we just leave him here, or..." "Just leave him here ill watch him now you go find banners." She told Thor wail he just set Loki down on the bed and exited the room to go get banners.

When thor got down to Tony's room, where Natasha told thor that's where banners would be, he opened the door and saw banners and tony, there weren't working, they were, of course, fighting. So thor spoke up to try to get there attention, "Loki's here" that was all he had so because once he had said it tony and banners both stopped and looked at thor.

"Where is the great god of mischief now" tony said, sarcastically, "He is in banners office, don't worry he is unconscious and under the keen eye of Natasha Romanoff." Thor stated, reassuring them.

Then the three men walked down to banners 'office to see an unconscious Loki, but Natasha was missing, then three thing happened, one thor had left to go find Natasha, two, banners went to go look at Loki, and three, tony had left to go back to his office once he saw Loki unconscious, because he knew if he really looked at Loki he would most likely lose his temper, because he hated Loki with a burring passion.

Thor had found Natasha, quickly, by running into her and then when they both got up again, Thor said, "where have you been was agreed that you would stay with Loki until I got dr. banner, and we went to his office and you were gone." "Well" Natasha said, "I was watching him but he was unconscious so I went to get something to drink, but I spilled that." She said the last part pointing to the spilled drink.

Then there was a loud bang and tony came running up to thor and Natasha saying, "Loki he...he is gone, missing, and we don't know where he went, one minute we were watching him and then we looked at the computer for a second and there was a crash and we turned around and he was gone." When he finished Natasha and Thor looked at him with wide eyes.

"He what how is this possible his powers where taken in Asgard he cant possibly be gone", thor said in a furry, and in that moment furry came throw the door asking where Loki was, and tony, Natasha, and thor looked at him with a look of pure horror.

"Well", furry said getting furious, "where is Loki, we need him for a test".

"What test?" the 3 heroes said almost in sync.

"We are testing him to make sure he is stable enough to be put in a cell." Furry finished, and Thor remarked that he was fine,

"How do you know that he could be worse than he looks?"

"He is my brother and I know how he is, I've lived with him all his life I think I would know."

"But I thought he was adopted."

"But I have still been with him all my life."

"True but this has never happened before."

Furry had thor with that, but even after everything that has happened thor still knew his brother and knew he was fine and that he needed to find him soon befo- thor couldn't even finish his thought before he heard a loud bark coming from where furry was, and when he looked over he saw a black Rottweiler where furry had previously been standing, but there had been something of about off about the dog, it had 3 scratches over its eye.

**a/n:**

**I am really sorry I haven updated in like forever and it's just I forget and I was busy so here is a charter please review **


End file.
